


'Seduces Me'

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, I JUST LOVE HANNIGRAM!, M/M, somewhat mature-ish in nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter is the epitome is self-control. Well, that is until Will Graham came into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Seduces Me'

  
  
  
_"Come on, doc...you know you want it just as much as I do,"_ Will told Hannibal in a breathy whisper. 

Hannibal stood still, feeling his throat dry. He had never been in this situation before. He was self-control personified, but the moment this dark-haired man came into his life, his self-control seemed to be crumbling down. 

_"I uh...I..."_ Hannibal stuttered, his eyes fixated on the way Will's lips was moving  & the feel of Will's hands slowly stripping him of his clothing.

Moments passed and soon, Hannibal was standing naked just like Will. Shivers ran down his spine as soon as Will's lips started grazing the skin of his shoulder, and all Hannibal could do was to surrender and let Will seduce him more.

**Author's Note:**

> \- [ [♛](http://www.mads-mikkelsen.net/) ] & [ [♚](http://hugh-dancy.net/photos/displayimage.php?album=374&pid=40381#top_display_media) ]  
> \- [ [psd](http://sistaroundpsds.tumblr.com/) ]


End file.
